La verdad detrás del MONSTRUO
by Sexy-Amu
Summary: Amu el "monstruo" de la academia seiyo, siempre alejada de todos, la insultan y la maltratan, es una nerd en todas las materias a excepción de educación física, ikuto el mas popular y sexy de toda la academia, uno de los mas ricos y admirados de todo seiyo. ¿que pasaría si ikuto tendría que ayudar a amu en educación física? ¿que pasaría si conoce el pasado de amu? ¿se enamoraran?.
1. ¡Diablos ¿porque!

Hola, decidí publicar este fanfic aquí porque tambien lo publique en amuto sekaii espero que lo disfruten

shugo chara no es mio es de peach-pit

.

.

.

Jajaja... Miren la nerd, miren su ropa es todo un monstruo se podía oír por toda la academia risas y burlas pero ¿de quien se burlan?, pues de hinamori amu el "_monstruo", _siempre la insultaban, burlaban, criticaban, etc... ella era la mas pobre de la academia puesto que solo estaba allí con una beca y lo único que sabían es que tenia 17 años. Vestía un buso con capucha color café, una falda mas abajo de las rodillas color gris, medias largas, zapatos negros, tambien traía guantes y gafas un poco oscuras, todos pensaban que se vestía así porque era muy fea ya que nadie la a visto sin esa ropa.

Jajaja... aún se podía oír las risas...

**AMU POV**

Agg... siempre lo mismo soportar las burlas, menos mal hoy es viernes y podre descansar.

Me fui a sentar a mi puesto que por cierto era el mas alejado, estaba en el rincón "_oscuro_" decían muchos ya que yo me sentaba allí.

Miren a llegado el monstruo ¡corran!- Dijo saaya mientras se reían con todos los del salón.

Tks se oyó desde la puerta mientras todos volteaban a ver quien era, pues era tsukiyomi ikuto era el mas popular-sexy en la academia y el mas famoso de todo japón, tenia gran poder de japón, era de una familia muy millonaria, amado por todas (a excepción de mi) y envidiado por todos, sus notas eran muy altas como las mías aunque mucho mas porque no me iba muy bien en física.

Amor, amor, amooooor- saaya gritaba mientras corría a abrazar a tsukiyomi aunque claro que no lo logro ya que el la detuvo al parecer no le gusta los abrazos de afecto de saaya, me reí internamente, pobre saaya.

Vamos amor dame un abrazo- decía saaya asiendo pucheros.

No- fue lo único que dijo tsukiyomi para luego irse a sentar, mientras saaya caminaba detrás como un perro siguiendo a si amo.

oye amor te tengo una divertida sorpresa-dijo saaya aunque no la vi ya que estaba sacando mis libros.

jump- fue lo único que alcance a oír de parte de el.

en eso sentí que me caía "_agua" _pero era un poco mas espeso, diablos pensé, cuando termino de echarme "_agua_" trate de abrir mis ojos pero cuando lo logre observe que no era "_agua_" como pensaba si no que era vinilo negro, tambien cayo en mis libros y mi bolso, todos se estaban riendo.

Jajaja y para hacerlo mas interesante- dijo saaya y allí me echo mirellas.

cogí mi bolso y mis libros y salí corriendo al baño, mientras me miraba al espejo me puse a llorar.

Yo.. q..que les he ec..ech..echo-me dije mientras me miraba al espejo, e sufrido mucho y me hacen sufrir mas ¿que le he echo yo al mundo?.

_**tsukiyomi ikuto y himamori amu presentarse en rectoria**_**-** se oyó desde el micrófono, aunque ya sabia quien era, nikaidou el único que no sabe pronunciar hinamori.

Salí del baño aun llena de pintura hasta llegar a la puerta que decir "_rectoria", _la abrí lentamente y pude ver que tsukiyomi ya estaba allí y tenia cara de fastidio.

Pasa himamori- dijo al parecer no le sorprende que este así el ya sabia que paso.

llegue allí pero no me senté ya que ensuciara el mueble.

Como sabes amu tu entraste aquí con una beca y los otros años pasabas física con las evaluaciones escritas pero este año no han echo nada de ello y como tu no haces nada en clase de física vas perdiendo esa materia, por eso tsukiyomi ikuto te ayudara-Dijo nikaidou mientras tsukiyomi ponía muecas de enfado.

Puedes retirarte himamori-dijo nikaidou mientras miraba a tsukiyomi que estaba que estallaba.

Salí de allí y cerré la puerta,diablos esto no podía ser peor.


	2. ¿Porque siempre se esconde?

**IKUTO POV **

¿¡Porque tengo que ser yo quien le ayude en educación física!?- dije, ¿¡Crees que estoy tan desocupado!?.

No seas así Tsukiyomi- dijo calmada mente, solo es una pequeña ayuda, ademas tus clases de violín están por terminar.

Si, lo se, pero ¿porque yo?.

Veras Tsukiyomi- dijo, te pedí tu ayuda ya que los demás jamas **la** ayudarían, ¿sabes?, ella a sufrido mucho, por favor ayudarla- pidió nikaidou en modo de suplica.

Esta bien, esta bien lo haré- dije resignado, pero sera cuando yo diga.

Con su permiso, me retiro y me fui directo a mi salón de clase. Abrí lentamente **la** puerta y todos voltearon a mirarme, de allí saaya salto a abrazarme pero simplemente **la** esquive y me fui a sentar a mi lugar.

Amor, dime que dijo nikaidou- dijo saaya parándose, porque llamaron tambien a **la** nerd- dijo, parecía que todos querían sabes **la** me quede callado, sabia que si lo decía podía pasarle algo a hinamori.

Nada importante, mejor dime porque no a llegado el profesor- dije.

Al parecer tenemos esta hora libre- dijo un chico de pelo rojo y ojos negros el cual creo que se llama tashi.

De allí todas las clases pasaron como siempre,con saaya jodiéndome, con un grupo de admiradoras llamadas _**"el club de ikuto" **_siguiéndome **(y o estoy en ese grupo ¿quien no?)** y chicos prendiéndome que sea sus amigos, en fin un día normal.

Terminaron las clases y todos salieron corriendo, cuando ya no había nadie me acerque a a mu ya que ella siempre salia de ultimas, todavía estaba sucia por lo que había echo saaya.

Toma esta es mi dirección- le dije mientras le entregaba un papelito con mi dirección escrita en ella, te espero mañana a las 2:30PM adiós, me despedí y salí de allí.

Pase por un parque el cual estaba lleno de niños jugando, llegue a mi casa "_mansión_" y me atendió una de las sirvientas.

Buenas tardes Tsukiyomi Ikuto, quiere que le sirva algo de comer- dijo ella.

No así estoy bien- dije y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a relajarme, claro que duro unos 2 segundos ya que una voz chillona me llamaba.

Hermano, dime que a pasado ¿porque te llamo nikaidou?- dijo utau.

Solo tengo que ayudar a amu en física, nada mas- dije, estaba cansado.

A si por cierto ella es Tsukiyomi Utau mi hermana, ella tambien es famosa mas conocida como Hoshina Utau ella estudia en nuestro colegio,tiene el pelo rubio recogido en 2 coletas y unos ojos morados, es hinperactiva y molesta pero es mi hermana y **la** quiero.

O.o esta bien, **la** quiero conocer ñ.ñ- dijo utau, adiós hermanito y se fue.

El día paso normal, cuando me acosté me puse a pensar en esa chica hinamori amu y ¿porque siempre se esconde bajo esa ropa? ¿cual es su pasado?...


End file.
